


It's a Gas

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has sex gas in her body.  Missy needs that gas back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Gas

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash_today's Cold Snap porn battle. Prompt was Missy/Clara, fisting.
> 
> The AO3 fic [(unlike the fill)](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html?thread=3930933#t3930933) has been checked for SPAG and Britpicked.
> 
> HC Bingo prompt: rape/non-con

At first, Clara thought she was dreaming. Then she realised the mask over her mouth and the table she was strapped to with her legs spread apart was all too real. And standing in between her legs was Missy.

"Missy?" Clara said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, no, dear. It's not what the hell is going on in this room. It's what the hell's going on inside of you. I'm going to make this brief. You have a sex gas inside of you."

Clara moaned. "A sex gas?"

"A gas that feeds itself by getting into nanobrains like yours and makes them want to mate to sustain itself. On the outside, you look like any other mating-crazed human, what with the flush on your cheeks and your cunt leaking fluids and all. But on the inside, the gas is slowly killing you."

"Why is this gas inside of me?"

"I let it out. I meant it to be for the Doctor, since he's open to the idea of mating in his old age. But it gravitated to you and knocked you out."

"Why don't you let me die? I thought you wanted that."

Missy smiled. "I'm going to kill you on my own terms. Not going to let a sex gas deprive me of that. Anyway, the only way to release the gas is to either offer up a host or to make your body emit the gas. And the only way to emit the gas is to fuck it out of you."

"It would be like you to not offer up your body to save someone from something as ludicrous as sex gas." Clara moaned again.

"I mean, I could handle it, and I could die with it, but I like this body. I'm not ready to give it up."

"There's not another way we can do this?"

Missy shook her head. "Don't have my TARDIS. I can't pull out those vibrating or those phallus-y things you humans use. But I can stick this up you." She wiggled her fingers.

"Missy, wait--"

Missy stuck her index finger inside of Clara. She moved the finger inside Clara before inserting a second, and a third. Clara moaned. If she could speak, she'd complain about Missy's dry fingers inside of her. But moaning was the only thing she could do, since the sex gas made her unable to think enough to speak. 

Missy was able to get all her fingers inside of Clara. She turned her hand around back and forth inside Clara, pressing down on her hips with her free hand, as if it was a proven way to get the gas out. (It wasn't.) Clara gasped and whimpered as the fist was moving inside of her.

Missy unexpectedly sped up the motion with her fist, moving the fist in and out of Clara. Clara was forced to respond with more moans and panting because of the influence of the sex gas. Clara knew her agony was over when she felt a warmth in her cunt. She felt herself squeezing around Missy's hand as she came. She screamed and expelled the sex gas out of her body. Missy captured the gas by sucking it into an ornately-designed tube. She cleaned off Clara's juices with a cloth napkin she had on her person.

"Thanks for giving me my gas back," Missy said, tapping the tube's glass as she detached it from Clara's mask.

"Aren't you going to free me? Being aroused by a sex gas and getting fucked by you's humiliating enough."

Missy pointed at Clara. "Hold on there. Out of the goodness of my hearts--"

"I'm surprised you have any goodness in your hearts."

"I'm going to let you go and sleep it off in your bed. But you're going to have to clean up first after I free you. I'm not letting you ruin my dress with your woman leakage. You wouldn't know how to get it out of my dress, anyway."


End file.
